Un conte merveilleux
by PlumeAPapote
Summary: La magie est tout autour de nous. Mais il ne suffit pas d'ouvrir les yeux pour la sentir. Seuls quelques privilégiés peuvent l'apercevoir. Or, il fut un temps où il n'était pas bon de faire parti de ceux-ci. La traque était lancée pour éradiquer toute personne possédant une once de magie. Mais une espèce ne disparaît jamais sans se battre. Il lui faut juste des leaders.
1. Résumé

**Résumé**

Le livre est posé sur la table. Les lettres dorées de son titre attirent votre regard alors qu'elles se détachent distinctement de la couverture noire sur laquelle elles sont inscrites. Il suffit de s'approcher pour entendre les bruits qui émanent des pages fermées. Des lames qui s'entrechoquent. Des cris de terreur. Des pleurs. On devine aisément les combats qui y font rage. Mais alors, quel genre de massacre peut refermer un livre dont le titre est _Un conte merveilleux_ ? Y a-t-il eu une erreur d'édition ? J'ai bien peur que non. Car tout ce qui est merveilleux ne peut être obtenu sans carnage. La fin de cette histoire est belle mais son déroulement est semé d'embuches. Les protagonistes de cette histoire ont réussi à construire un très beau projet qui a sans doute sauvé la vie de nombreux sorciers. Néanmoins, ils n'ont pas pu empêcher tous les massacres qui se déroulaient à cette époque.

Si votre curiosité s'est éveillée à ces quelques mots, je vous propose d'ouvrir ce livre et de découvrir par vous-même comment Godric Gryffondor, Salazar Serpentard, Helga Poufsouffle et Rowena Serdaigle ont réussi à créer Poudlard à cette époque trouble du Moyen-Âge où la chasse aux sorciers était publiquement déclarée par les moldus.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

 _Moyen-Âge._

Le village était niché entre deux hautes vallées. Comme enfermé dans un cocon, il était protégé du vent mais ne recevait du soleil qu'aux alentours de midi. Majoritairement plongé dans l'ombre, l'accueil peu chaleureux qu'on pouvait y recevoir poussait les voyageurs qui s'y arrêtaient à repartir aussitôt leurs sacs remplis de nourriture et d'eau. L'ambiance y était pesante pour un étranger qui ne connaissait pas la région, mais les villageois ne s'en plaignaient pas. Ils préféraient leur tranquillité aux mouvements incessants des pèlerins et marchands qui évitaient soigneusement de s'enfoncer trop dans la lande. Néanmoins, malgré leur isolement, les contes et légendes y circulaient autant que dans tout le pays. Ils étaient d'ailleurs particulièrement fiers de se présenter comme l'un des villages qui s'opposait le plus aux sorciers. La lutte y était grande et c'était ici-même qu'une célèbre famille de sorciers avait été décimée quelques années plus tôt, alors qu'elle tentait de fuir, donnant son moment de gloire aux quelques maisonnées alignées en désordre autour de la rue principale.

Le chemin était terreux. Il suffisait d'un peu de pluie pour que les chaussures et les bottes mettent de la boue partout et que les capes trempées laissent des flaques d'eau sur le sol à l'entrée des chaumières. Miss Stetson avait horreur de ce temps, surtout lorsque des opportuns avaient l'idée de braver les intempéries et finissaient par s'abriter chez elle. Elle tenait le seul bar du village – si bar était une dénomination qu'on pouvait donner à une salle minuscule où il y avait tout juste la place de mettre trois longues tables et de simples bancs. En ce mercredi pluvieux, une femme et sa jeune fille de sept ans s'étaient présentées à sa porte, demandant un repas chaud et de quoi s'abriter pendant l'averse. Miss Stetson ne les avait pas rejetées, d'un mouvement sec du menton, elle leur avait simplement indiqué la salle vide puis était partie en cuisine pour réchauffer le bouillon qu'elle avait préparé la veille.

Assise devant la grande cheminée de pierres, l'enfant s'était délestée de son manteau trempé et avait sorti une drôle de poupée, affublée d'une robe mauve et d'une cape noire. Elle la faisait sauter dans tous les sens autour d'elle en gémissant et en papotant toute seule, imaginant un univers qu'elle seule pouvait voir. Sa mère s'était laissé tomber sur un banc, épuisée par le voyage, et observait les flammes d'un regard vague. Le moment était rêvé. L'ombre qui se tapissait dans un coin de la salle se décida à bouger et apparut en quelques secondes aux côtés de la fillette, la faisant sursauter.

- **Je peux voir ta poupée ?**

La nouvelle arrivée était une enfant qui devait avoir le même âge que la première. Ses cheveux bruns pendaient lamentablement autour de son visage en mèches grasses et indisciplinées.

\- **Elle s'appelle commun ?** demanda-t-elle en tendant la main, arrachant presque le jouet à sa propriétaire.

\- **Dame Serdaigle** , répondit l'autre en plaquant la poupée contre sa poitrine, légèrement offusquée qu'on soit venu les déranger dans leur discussion.

\- **Serdaigle ?**

La brune regarda l'étrangère avec un rictus mauvais qui illumina son regard. Cette dernière se recula légèrement, effrayée par son air malveillant.

\- **C'est une sorcière ?**

La propriétaire du jouet ne répondit pas, se contentant de serrer les dents. Dans son esprit, une recommandation de sa mère lui revint en mémoire. Elle n'y avait jamais vraiment fait attention, mais alors qu'elle se trouvait devant cette inconnue, elle avait soudain envie de taire toutes les fabuleuses histoires qu'elle se plaisait à imaginer.

\- **Tu vas organiser son procès ! Est-ce que je peux voir ça ? C'est un jeu que j'aime bien faire moi aussi. Mais avec des morceaux de bois. Nous ne sommes pas assez riches pour que maman m'offre des poupées, même en chiffon. Alors je demande à Tommy de me sculpter des figurines en bois. Ma préférée, c'est aussi Dame Serdaigle.**

La brune se rapprocha comme si elle s'apprêtait à révéler son plus grand secret, le regard illuminé par les flammes qui brûlaient dans la cheminée.

\- **C'est ici qu'ils sont tous morts,** chuchota-t-elle avec un sourire triomphant aux lèvres. **Dans une clairière non loin. J'étais trop petite pour que maman accepte que je vois ça mais Tommy m'a tout raconté. Ils étaient cinq. Deux hommes, une femme et deux enfants. L'odeur a plané dans la vallée pendant au moins trois jours. Une odeur de chair brûlée. C'était pas très agréable, mais en même temps quand on sait ce que faisaient ces monstres… Ils l'ont bien mérité.**

Mal à l'aise, l'enfant serra contre sa poitrine sa poupée et se releva. Elle lança un dernier regard dégoûté à la fillette qui l'avait importunée puis alla retrouver sa mère sur le banc un peu plus loin.

\- **Range-moi ça Gabrielle** , chuchota l'adulte lorsqu'elle aperçut la poupée. **Je t'ai dit que tu ne devais pas la sortir ici.**

Sa fille s'exécuta, remarquant le regard de convoitise que lui lança l'enfant de l'autre bout de la salle. Un frisson la secoua alors qu'elle plongeait le jouet dans leur sac et qu'elle se collait à sa mère. Elle comprenait à présent pourquoi cette dernière avait rechigné à s'arrêter ici. Malgré le fait qu'elles avaient un toit sur leurs têtes et un repas chaud à déguster, le silence des environs était beaucoup trop pesant et malsain. Gabrielle ignorait si les dires de l'autre petite fille étaient véridiques, mais elle s'imaginait sans mal le bûcher emporter les vies de ces sorciers, leur arrachant un ultime cri de douleur et de désespoir. Quel âge avaient ces enfants ?

La pluie continuait de s'abattre au dehors et les obligea à prendre une chambre pour la nuit. Elles mangèrent en silence, dans un coin de la salle, un repas sans saveurs et à moitié froid. Miss Stetson leur donna des couvertures râpeuses et les conduisit à une chambre minuscule composée d'un unique lit au matelas usé. Gabrielle se blottit contre sa mère et, épuisée par le voyage, ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Au milieu de la nuit, alors que le tonnerre se mit à gronder dans la nuit, juste au-dessus de leurs têtes, Gabrielle se réveilla en sursaut. Les images de son cauchemar mirent du temps à disparaître de son esprit, laissant se renforcer la peur et l'angoisse qui lui tordaient le ventre. D'une main encore endormie, elle farfouilla le lit, essayant de ne pas réveiller sa mère, mais ne parvint pas à retrouver sa poupée. Cette disparition fit monter son appréhension d'un cran et finit par la réveiller totalement. Le plus silencieusement possible, elle sortit du lit et chercha à l'aveuglette pendant plusieurs minutes dans leurs affaires. Aucune trace. Elle l'avait peut-être oubliée dans la salle à manger. Ne supportant pas d'imaginer sa poupée abandonnée sur un banc, seule, dans le noir, avec un orage grondant juste au-dessus d'elle, Gabrielle enfila rapidement ses chaussures puis sortit de la chambre au moment où un nouvel éclair déchirait le ciel.

Dans la salle de réception, les tables et les bancs étaient toujours à la même place. Néanmoins, l'obscurité de la nuit faisait s'étendre les ombres sur le sol et les murs, transformant la pièce en un endroit froid et menaçant. Mal à l'aise, Gabrielle s'avança doucement, contournant soigneusement chaque obstacle pour arriver à la table à laquelle elles avaient dîné quelques heures plus tôt. Tout était vide. Leurs gamelles avaient été débarrassées, ne laissant que quelques miettes du pain rassis dont elles avaient eu droit pour accompagner leur soupe. Il n'y avait aucune trace de sa poupée.

Dépitée, Gabrielle allait remonter se réfugier dans les bras de sa mère lorsqu'elle entendit un petit ricanement. Le son s'était élevé entre deux grondements de tonnerre, sinistre. Il lui donna un frisson et accentua son mal être. Elle resta immobile une longue seconde, attendant qu'un nouvel éclair ne passe puis contourna lentement la table, poussée par la curiosité. Face à la cheminée, elle put apercevoir le dos courbé d'une enfant. Elle reconnut sans mal les cheveux sales et emmêlés, d'un brun presque roux à la lueur des flammes. Ces dernières semblaient reprendre vie dans l'âtre, attisées par le tisonnier en fer que la fillette plongeait avec force dans les braises, essayant ainsi de les faire renaître. Le cœur battant, Gabrielle s'avança doucement alors qu'un nouveau coup de tonnerre grondait tout autour d'elles, engloutissant le bruit de ses pas. Lorsqu'elle se pencha en avant, elle sentit l'odeur de brûler avant de voir un objet difforme empalé sur le tisonnier. Une tâche violette lui sauta aux yeux avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans les flammes une énième fois. Accompagnant son geste, la fillette qui lui avait dérobé son jouet se mit à marmonner :

\- **A mort la sorcière ! A mort la sorcière ! Brûle et va pourrir en enfer !**

La simple odeur de tissu brûlé se transforma alors en une odeur insupportable. Devant les yeux de Gabrielle, les flammes grandirent d'un coup, manquant de brûler le bourreau. La poupée s'enflamma entièrement, obligeant la fillette à poser son tisonnier. Des cris s'élevèrent autour de Gabrielle qui se rendit compte une minute plus tard que tout se produisait dans sa tête. Elle voyait le bûcher et les flammes qui léchaient le bois humide. Elle entendait les pleurs des enfants et les cris d'une mère suppliant.

En reculant, elle se cogna contre une table et fit racler les pieds en bois sur le sol. Le bruit fit sursauter la petite fille qui se trouvait devant la cheminée et la fit se retourner d'un bond. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent pendant de longues secondes alors qu'un roulement de tonnerre explosait de nouveau dans le ciel. Lorsque le sourire victorieux étira les lèvres de la brune, Gabrielle poussa un cri et partit en courant.


	3. Chapitre 1 : Le refuge

**Chapitre 1 : Le refuge.**

Assise sur un rocher, la silhouette était si immobile qu'elle se fondait dans le paysage. Aussi silencieuse que la pierre, elle observait son environnement. Les arbres, dont les feuilles étaient soulevées par une légère brise, semblaient lui transmettre un message qu'elle écoutait sans bouger tandis que face à elle, le soleil irradiait de toute sa puissance, colorant les nuages dans des tons roses et violets et illuminant toute la forêt d'un doré féérique. Le spectacle était apaisant, lui insufflant le calme dont elle avait besoin en ce jour précis. Pourtant, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, la pointe de douleur qu'elle ressentait au fond de son cœur persistait à venir gâcher son instant de bien-être. Elle avait beau puiser toute la tranquillité que lui offrait la forêt, son désespoir grandissait dans sa poitrine, créant une boule au fond de sa gorge qui l'empêchait presque de respirer.

Dans un ultime espoir, la jeune femme ferma les yeux et retint sa respiration pendant de longues secondes. Elle abaissa la muraille derrière laquelle elle se réfugiait depuis plusieurs mois, puis se laissa submerger par un tourbillon de sensations et de souvenirs. Les sourires, les caresses, l'amour, l'attention, la protection. La perte, la colère, le désespoir, le vide, les larmes. Tout se chamboulait au fond de son être dans une bataille sans merci. Elle était submergée.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, le dernier rayon de soleil disparaissait à l'horizon plongeant les environs dans une douce pénombre. Doucement, la forêt commençait à se métamorphoser. Inspirant profondément, Helga déplia ses jambes et se redressa. Le cœur encore lourd, elle secoua la tête repoussant toutes ses sensations et reconstruisant son mur de protection pour se concentrer sur les arbres et les roches qui l'entouraient. La luminosité avait quasiment disparu, si bien qu'elle ne devinait que leurs ombres. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle se leva et s'avança, se fut d'un pas ferme et sans aucune hésitation.

Cela faisait à présent un an jour pour jour qu'elle avait élu domicile dans cet endroit. Elle le connaissait désormais si bien qu'elle aurait pu le parcourir les yeux fermés. Ses pieds avançaient seuls sans jamais trébucher contre quoi que ce soit. Son corps se mouvait sans rencontrer le moindre obstacle, comme si les branches basses des arbres s'écartaient d'elles-mêmes sur son passage. Oui, Helga connaissait la forêt. Mais il serait plus juste de préciser que la forêt connaissait Helga. Elle l'avait acceptée, recueillie, protégée et cachée du monde. Elle avait absorbé ses larmes, écouté ses pleurs, pansé ses plaies. Helga faisait partie de cette jungle sauvage. Elles ne formaient plus qu'une.

La jeune femme redescendit un long sentier pentu pour s'enfoncer dans une végétation plus dense. Les arbres étaient proches les uns des autres formant une barrière infranchissable. Les buissons touffus et épineux barraient le chemin des voyageurs, les obligeant à faire demi-tour pour prendre un autre chemin. Sauf pour Helga. La jeune femme n'était plus une inconnue et pouvait être considérée comme une résidente. La forêt lui offrait le passage adéquat entre ses ronces avant de se refermer au monde. C'était un lieu idéal pour Helga. Elle était certaine qu'elle ne serait pas dérangée. En sécurité. Un lieu où elle avait établi son domicile, loin de tout, isolée de tous. Elle aurait pu s'y sentir horriblement seule puisqu'elle n'avait jamais été du genre solitaire. Mais c'était devenu une nécessité depuis le drame qui avait bouleversé sa vie.

La jeune femme finit par arriver aux abords d'une petite clairière, au centre de laquelle avait été bâtie une maison en bois. Elle s'arrêta un instant à la lisière des arbres et observa le clair de lune éclairé les alentours. Un frisson lui parcourut l'épiderme, alors qu'elle sentait un changement imperceptible se produire. L'atmosphère devenait plus lourde et le silence plus pesant. La forêt ne chantait plus sa mélodie nocturne. Et il n'y avait qu'une explication à cela : un intrus avait pénétré les murailles végétales. Respirant du bout des lèvres, Helga s'avança dans la clairière. Sa main se glissa automatiquement au fond de sa poche pour se saisir, parmi un fouillis de feuilles et de plantes ramassées dans la journée, d'un long bout de bois fin. Sentir sa paume serrer sa baguette lui procura un sentiment de sécurité bienvenu alors qu'elle arrivait devant la porte de sa cabane. Le cœur battant, elle posa sa main gauche sur le bois humide et poussa doucement.

Cependant, à peine eut-elle fait un pas dans la pièce unique de la cabane que toutes sensations étranges disparurent, comme si cette présence s'était évaporée, ne laissant aucune trace de son passage. L'intérieur de la maison n'avait pas changé. Le feu brûlait toujours dans l'âtre de la cheminée, les bûches craquant joyeusement comme pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. La table était encore recouverte de dizaines de plantes et de fruits. Son couteau se trouvait toujours sur son lit à côté d'un livre aux pages usées ouvert au même endroit que lorsqu'elle était partie.

Perplexe, Helga resta une longue seconde immobile, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, puis autorisa ses muscles à se détendre lorsqu'elle entendit les bruits caractéristiques de la forêt reprendre. Elle se retourna, jeta un dernier regard à la clairière puis ferma la porte.

Helga déposa sa baguette sur son lit et alla attiser les flammes dans la cheminée tout en se demandant ce qui avait pu la mettre sur ses gardes. La magie était partout autour d'elle, spécifiquement dans la nature. Elle s'en servait souvent, notamment pour s'orienter ou pour savoir quelle plante était comestible ou non. Elle pouvait repérer les bêtes sauvages à plusieurs centaines de mètres et savait se montrer douce pour les mettre en confiance et ne pas les faire fuir. La magie lui permettait également de percevoir les dangers. Or, ce qu'elle avait perçu quelques instants plus tôt était une forme de danger. Un danger invisible auquel elle devrait prêter attention.

Se détournant de la chaleur du foyer, elle déversa le contenu de ses poches sur la table : racines, feuilles, fleurs et autres végétaux vinrent s'ajouter à sa collection. Elle les tria rapidement avant de sélectionner de la mousse légèrement jaunie et un champignon au chapeau rougeâtre qu'elle plongea dans le chaudron. Elle était prête à oublier l'incident lorsqu'un frisson lui secoua le corps. La sorcière se figea, le regard fixé sur la mixture qui vira du blanc au noir. D'après les propriétés des plantes qu'elle avait mises, elle était à peu près certaine que sa potion n'aurait pas dû prendre cette teinte-là, alors…

Le liquide se mit à bouillir comme s'il s'était trouvé sous un feu hardant. Des bulles se formèrent à la surface avant d'exploser et de laisser place à leurs paires. Un petit tourbillon se forma au centre du chaudron, transformant petit à petit le noir du bouillon en un jaune blafard. Hypnotisée par l'étrange phénomène, Helga s'approcha du récipient. Son sentiment d'insécurité augmentait, pourtant elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle n'était pas en danger. Plus elle se penchait en avant, plus elle avait l'impression de deviner des formes dans le liquide bouillant. Des troncs empilés. Des corps allongés sur le sol. Aux images se succédèrent ensuite des bruits : des cris. La clameur d'une foule. Une sensation de chaleur grandissante lui prit à la gorge alors qu'une torche accompagnée de centaines apparaissaient devant ses yeux. Des visages haineux. Une foule rugissante. Des enfants en pleurs. Des accusations. Une chaleur encore plus hardante. Des cordes. Des cris. Le feu.

Helga s'arracha à sa vision avec toute la volonté qui lui restait et se sentit partir en arrière. Elle tomba lourdement sur le sol, la gorge en feu et la tête encore pleine d'images. Un sentiment d'oppression lui comprimait la poitrine, l'empêchant de respirer. La jeune femme avait mal partout, comme si le feu dévorait son propre corps. Elle inspira profondément pour se calmer et chasser la panique qui commençait à l'envahir. Elle se concentra sur les objets qui l'entouraient. Un tabouret à trois pieds. Une table rectangulaire. Des ustensiles rudimentaires. Une couverture en peau de bête. Un lit en bois. Une coupe en or. Une cape de voyage usée. Sa baguette. Elle était de nouveau dans sa cabane, seule avec la douce odeur d'un bouillon de légumes qui mijotait sur le feu.

Son monde venait de basculer, encore une fois. Un sentiment profond avait envahi son cœur, un appel à l'aide qui lui transperçait les oreilles sans qu'elle ne parvienne à identifier sa source. Pour le salut de son âme, pour la survie de son espèce, Helga Poufsouffle devait agir. Il était temps à présent. Elle devait sortir de sa cachette pour aller aider ses semblables. Personne n'était venu les aider quand ils avaient été attaqués. Si personne n'agissait jamais, alors des dizaines d'autres familles périraient sous le joug et la colère des Moldus.

Elle se devait d'essayer. Pour éviter que sa vision ne se réalise. Pour sauver des familles qui, à l'instar de la sienne, pouvaient encore être sauvées.

 _Bonjour, bonjour,_

 _Me voici avec le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu et surtout que l'absence de dialogues ne vous a pas dérangé. J'avoue que je suis friande des descriptions et que les dialogues (surtout à une époque comme celle-ci), ne sont pas ma tasse de thé. Mais il y en aura tout de même, je vous rassure. En attendant, j'attends avec impatience vos impressions ! N'hésitez pas si vous avez des remarques._

 _Merci pour votre lecture,_

 _Plume A Papote._


	4. Chapitre 2 : Dense peut être la fumée

**Chapitre 2 : Dense peut être la fumée.**

Elle avait voyagé toute la nuit, prenant à peine le temps de s'arrêter pour demander son chemin dans les différents villages qu'elle traversait. Un sentiment d'urgence lui nouait l'estomac depuis deux jours, lui donnant envie de marcher encore plus vite alors que son corps ne pouvait tenir le rythme.

« _On a capturé une sorcière et on va la brûler à l'aube_ ».

L'information lui parvint alors qu'elle s'était arrêtée dans un village et tentait d'obtenir des renseignements. Deux hommes parlaient au milieu de la rue, ne prenant pas la peine de rester discrets. A leurs larges sourires et l'excitation qui se trahissait dans leur ton, Helga comprit qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps. L'exécution avait été retardée à cause des intempéries du début de semaine, mais à présent le ciel s'éclaircissait et le bois était assez sec pour que le bûcher puisse avoir lieu. L'annonce l'avait prise de court, lui glaçant les sangs. Helga s'était donc remise en route sans prendre le temps de dormir une seule minute.

Elle marcha toute la nuit, guidée par la nature, avançant d'un pas ferme, les yeux à demi fermés par la fatigue. Elle sentait ses muscles courbaturés lui envoyer des signaux de détresse, mais sa raison la poussait à les ignorer et à continuer sa route. C'était une nécessité. Une obligation. Si elle n'y parvenait pas, alors la quête qu'elle s'était attribuée n'aurait plus aucun sens. Son échec signerait la fin du monde sorcier.

Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, alors que le ciel s'éclaircissait doucement, chassant les ombres de la nuit, Helga croisa des hommes et des femmes qui couraient tous dans le même sens. Comme s'ils désertaient le petit village dans lequel elle venait d'entrer pour se diriger droit vers la forêt. En entendant les cris et les exclamations lointaines, Helga sut qu'elle était enfin arrivée. Son appréhension grimpa d'un cran tandis qu'elle les suivait le cœur lourd.

La foule était si dense qu'elle eut du mal à se frayer un chemin. Les corps se pressaient les uns contre les autres, poussant légèrement pour pouvoir se rapprocher du centre de toute les attentions : un tas de bois immense sur lequel avait été planté un unique morceau de bois, à la verticale. Un édifice qui attirait ceux qui se trouvaient le plus éloignés de lui et qui révulsait ceux qui se tenaient au premier rang. Helga sentait la tension qui planait tout autour de la scène, l'impatience de la foule qui grandissait, lui donnant des frissons et l'envie de fuir. Elle se retint néanmoins de faire demi-tour et joua des coudes pour essayer d'avancer et d'arriver en première ligne.

Sa gorge se serra douloureusement lorsqu'elle aperçut deux hommes en tenue noire s'avancer dans la foule face à elle. Ils encadraient de toute leur hauteur une jeune fille vêtue d'une robe déchirée à plusieurs endroits, la tenant fermement par les bras. Elle semblait si petite que Helga ne mit qu'une demie seconde à réaliser qu'il s'agissait d'une enfant. Ses cheveux sales pendaient devant son visage, cachant ses traits, mais on pouvait deviner aux formes peu prononcées de son corps qu'elle ne devait pas avoir plus de douze ans. La foule se mit à crier et à gronder à son approche. Un homme se situant à gauche de Helga leva le poing en l'air en rugissant, crachant aux pieds de la fillette lorsqu'elle passa à leur niveau. Des projectiles fusèrent dans les airs pour atterrir tout autour de la prisonnière, l'atteignant parfois à la tête ou au corps. Le cœur d'Helga se serra alors qu'une colère sourde la faisait trembler des pieds à la tête. Elle devait arrêter le massacre ! Mais comment pouvait-elle agir alors que tous ces _moldus_ se trouvaient autour d'elles, les encerclant ? La main plongée au fond de sa poche, elle serrait furieusement sa baguette, réfléchissant à toute allure. Elle était puissante, mais seule face à une telle foule en colère, elle savait qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à sauver l'enfant.

Les deux hommes avaient fait monter la fillette sur le bûcher et l'attachaient solidement au morceau de bois. Lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent, la jeune Poufsouffle aperçut le visage de l'enfant. Outre l'air terrorisé qu'il dépeignait, Helga put découvrir les stigmates des supplices qu'elle avait dû endurer ces derniers jours, signe que les autorités avaient voulu lui faire avouer de vive voix sa condition de sorcière pour n'avoir que plus de légitimité à la condamner. Face à tant d'atrocités, Helga se sentit partir en avant, prête à faire payer à ces hommes leur violence. Sa patience et sa raison semblaient s'être envolées pour ne laisser qu'une boule de fureur au fond de son cœur. Ses doigts se resserrèrent avec plus de force sur sa baguette et elle s'imagina fendre la foule d'un puissant sortilège leur permettant de fuir en quelques secondes et s'éloigner de ces abjectes ignorants. Ce fut finalement la foule qui la retint alors qu'elle se faisait bousculer de chaque côté par les villageois en colère, l'empêchant d'avancer jusqu'au bûcher.

Les cris de la foule se tarirent légèrement lorsque les deux hommes redescendirent du bûcher pour laisser place à un homme plus petit, vêtu d'une longue tunique marron. Helga sentit un frisson de dégoût et de peur lui descendre le long de la colonne vertébrale. Un homme de Dieu. Aimant prêcher la parole du Seigneur dans les villages, il répandait des horreurs au sujet des sorciers, insufflant la haine et la nécessité de les persécuter. Il était, avec ses frères, la source de tous leurs malheurs. La raison pour laquelle toute sa famille avait disparu, rejoignant la longue liste des victimes de cette doctrine religieuse. Helga ne fut pas surprise lorsqu'il se tourna vers la foule, les bras levés pour implorer le silence – qu'il obtint en quelques secondes.

\- Mes chers amis, clama-t-il d'une voix forte. Nous voici enfin réunis pour accomplir la mission que Dieu nous a donné. Vous avez capturé cette _sorcière_ pour qu'elle subisse la purification de son âme et sois jugée selon les règles de Dieu. Vous avez été courageux et loyaux et Il saura vous en remercier.

Un murmure approbatif parcourut les rangs des fidèles qui buvaient ses mots.

\- Le feu pourra peut-être la sauver mais si son âme est trop imprégnée par le Démon, alors elle retourna parmi les siens et restera pour l'Eternité enfermée dans l'horreur des enfers.

Des cris s'élevèrent, approuvant chaleureusement ses paroles. Un mouvement imperceptible commençait à grandir dans la foule alors que tous sentaient le dénouement approcher. Une excitation. Malsaine. La mort était demandée. Helga se força à étouffer sa colère et braqua son regard sur l'enfant. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, la sorcière essayait de se libérer de ses liens tout en pleurant silencieusement. Ses gestes attirèrent l'attention de son bourreau qui se retourna et lui asséna une violente gifle dont le claquement résonna une longue seconde dans la clairière. Il se pencha vers elle mais la foule s'était de nouveau mise à gronder tout autour d'Helga, si bien que celle-ci n'entendit pas les mots prononcés.

Le prêtre finit par redescendre du bûcher puis fit signe à un de ses subalternes – un homme vêtu d'un uniforme noir – qui s'approcha, une torche à la main.

\- Mes amis, s'écria l'homme d'Eglise en levant la torche au-dessus de sa tête. Que les flammes nous protègent du Démon. Qu'elles dévorent son enveloppe corporelle et le renvoient dans les abimes de l'Enfer, là où il ne pourra plus nous atteindre.

Les villageois crièrent et applaudirent alors que la torche embrasait le tas de bois. La fillette entravée au poteau lâcha un cri de détresse qui attisa un peu plus la hargne de la foule. Helga resta immobile une longue seconde, observant les branches et les bûches s'enflammer. Le feu prenait vite. Trop vite. Rendant les spectateurs plus excités encore. Helga se faisait bousculer alors que tous voulaient voir le corps de la fillette s'enflammer. Pourtant, la sorcière tint bon et garda sa place au premier rang, ne lâchant pas l'enfant des yeux – comme pour lui insuffler la force nécessaire pour tenir encore un peu – alors que la chaleur grandissait, collant au visage et faisant monter les larmes aux yeux.

Son cœur battait à toute vitesse au fond de sa poitrine mais un calme profond animait son corps. Helga attendit encore quelques secondes avant de profiter de l'agitation pour sortir sa baguette. Elle la pointa discrètement vers le bûcher et effectua un petit mouvement du poignet tandis que ses lèvres restaient closes. Pendant un instant, il ne se passa rien et Helga craignit que son sort n'ait pas fonctionné. Puis, doucement, une fumée blanche et épaisse se mit à s'élever. La première rangée de spectateurs se recula pour échapper à la chaleur presque insupportable et pour éviter de suffoquer. Très vite, le bûcher disparut aux yeux de tous, offrant l'opportunité rêvée à Helga. Elle resserra sa cape autour de son visage – cherchant tout autant à se cacher qu'à se protéger de l'épaisse fumée – puis elle s'avança, à l'insu de tous.

Sa gorge était en feu mais elle retint une quinte de toux, évitant de trahir sa présence, avant de grimper sur le bûcher, les larmes aux yeux. Au centre, elle y trouva la fillette, suffocante. A l'aide de sa baguette, elle dénoua ses liens et dut la rattraper pour ne pas qu'elle s'écroule.

\- Regardez-moi, chuchota-t-elle avant de tousser violement.

L'enfant cligna faiblement des paupières et se tourna vers elle. Ses yeux clairs semblaient éteints alors que ses joues étaient trempées de larmes. Elle était prête à s'évanouir, à abandonner son combat et à mourir pour échapper au supplice. Helga pointa sa baguette sur le visage de l'enfant et murmura un _recurvite_ qui lui fit cracher ses poumons. Elle aida la fillette à recracher la fumée qu'elle avait avalée en lui tapotant le dos puis la releva.

\- Il faut partir au plus vite. Suivez-moi.

Elle lui attrapa la main puis l'aida à descendre du tas de bois, écartant les flammes d'un simple coup de baguette. Un sentiment de bien-être calma quelque peu la jeune femme alors qu'elle réalisait qu'elle avait sauvé la fillette du bûcher. Son plan ne démarrait pas si mal que ça finalement. Il fallait néanmoins qu'elle réussisse la deuxième partie : elles devaient fuir sans se faire prendre. Or, une foule de moldus assoiffés de sang se trouvait entre elles et la sortie. La jeune femme grinça des dents avant de resserrer sa prise sur les doigts de l'enfant et de l'entraîner vers la foule. Les yeux larmoyants, Helga se rendit vite compte que l'épaisse fumée blanche qu'elle avait créée semblait se répandre tout autour du bûcher, éloignant la foule des villageois toussotant et leur permettant de prendre la fuite. La jeune femme en ressentit un immense soulagement alors qu'elles s'éloignaient et pendant un bref instant, elle se sentit aussi légère qu'une plume, inaccessible, invincible.

\- Il faut que vous fuiez, chuchota-t-elle en tournant à peine les yeux vers la petite qui la suivait de près.

\- Mais … Mes parents ?

Helga s'arrêta net.

\- Où sont-ils ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers la petite sorcière.

\- Ils sont retenus par les gardes… Ils … Ils essayent de voir s'ils sont … comme moi.

La voix de l'enfant tremblait tellement qu'Helga se sentit aussi démunie qu'elle. Qui savait ce que sa famille était en train de subir à cet instant précis ? La jeune fille n'avait apparemment pas de mal à s'imaginer les tortures dont ils étaient victimes. Sûrement des sévices qu'elle avait elle-même subies.

\- Mais je n'ai rien dit, se défendit-elle en levant le menton, des larmes ruisselant de nouveau sur ses joues. Ils ont essayé de me soutirer l'information, avoir une preuve pour les arrêter. Mais je n'ai rien dit… Ils ne sont pas comme moi. Ils sont … Ils ont simplement cherché à me protéger. Ils … Ils m'aimaient…

Helga réfléchit à toute vitesse. Sa priorité était de mettre cette enfant à l'abris. De sortir de ce village, s'en éloigner le plus vite possible avant qu'ils ne comprennent qu'elle n'avait pas péri sur le bûcher. La jeune femme resserra sa prise sur la main de la fillette puis l'entraîna avec elle. Rapidement, alors qu'elles s'enfonçaient dans les sous-bois, elles s'éloignèrent du bûcher et des moldus. Les cris, les toux, tout disparaissait pour laisser place au silence. Quant à la fumée, elle finit par entièrement se dissiper et laissa place aux arbres, la nature, l'air frais et pur. Helga se sentit tout de suite plus sereine. Pourtant, une idée folle continuait de tourner dans son esprit, ne lui permettant pas de se détendre complètement.

\- Ecoutez, je vais aller chercher vos parents, annonça-t-elle en ralentissant l'allure. Mais vous, vous devez rester cacher. Ils vont sûrement se rendre compte que vous n'êtes pas morte comme vous l'auriez dû l'être et ils vont ratisser les environs pour vous trouver.

Devant ses paroles, la fillette blêmie.

\- Ne me laissez pas, je vous en prie, s'écria-t-elle en se jetant contre elle et en s'accrochant à ses vêtements, se remettant à pleurer. Je ne veux pas me retrouver toute seule…

Helga sentit l'angoisse et la peur grandir en elle. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir la détresse de cette fillette comme si c'était la sienne. Les cris, la chaleur, la mort. Elle avait déjà vécu tout cela. Pourtant, elle s'obligeait à repousser ses souvenirs et s'accrochait à sa mission pour garder l'esprit clair. Après quelques secondes d'efforts, elle réussit à la décoller d'elle et s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur.

\- Ecoutez-moi, chuchota-t-elle. Ils ne vous attraperont pas. Ayez confiance en votre magie, elle vous aidera à vous cacher. Je dois aller aider vos parents, même s'ils ne sont pas comme nous.

La fillette grimaça avant d'acquiescer. Helga lui chuchota encore quelques mots pour lui donner un brin de courage, puis elle la laissa là, faisant demi-tour pour revenir vers le bûcher. La foule avait complètement déserté les lieux alors que la fumée blanche s'était presque complètement évaporée, dévoilant aux yeux de tous la supercherie. Le bûcher flambait doucement mais l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver le squelette calciné d'une fillette était vide. Une poignée d'hommes se tenait devant le tas de bois et inspectait les lieux.

\- Je veux que vous me la retrouviez SUR LE CHAMP ! s'époumona l'homme d'Eglise. Elle ne doit pas être bien loin, alors trouvez là.

Son ton autoritaire claqua dans l'air, chargé de menaces. Les hommes s'activèrent immédiatement, partant dans toutes les directions. A moitié cachée derrière le tronc mince d'un arbre, les poumons encore chargés de fumée, Helga mit une seconde de trop à réagir et se retrouva nez à nez avec un homme en uniforme noir. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle le reconnut comme étant l'un de ceux qui avait attaché la sorcière à son poteau d'exécution. Il la détailla rapidement et plissa les yeux lorsqu'il aperçut sa baguette qu'elle tenait toujours dans sa main droite. Une décharge d'adrénaline lui parcourut le corps mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide alors que l'homme réagissait au quart de tour et se jetait sur elle. Elle réussit à mettre sa main hors de portée mais ne put éviter le corps massif de son adversaire qui la projeta au sol. Entraîné dans son élan, il tomba sur elle, l'écrasant de tout son poids. Helga ouvrit la bouche à la recherche d'air, battant des paupières alors que sa vision commençait à se troubler mais ses poumons restaient désespérément vides. Elle gesticula dans tous les sens, essayant de se débarrasser de ce parasite qui l'empêchait de respirer, mais il était trop lourd pour elle. Elle suffoquait.

Un souffle de vent lui caressa le visage quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne perde connaissance et le poids sur sa poitrine disparut en même temps, lui permettant d'inspirer longuement une goulée d'air. La jeune femme se retourna sur le côté et toussa fortement, la gorge en feu et la vision trouble. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de se redresser, jetant un regard ahuri au corps de l'homme en noir. Il était étalé sur le sol, immobile comme une statue, les yeux exorbités par la surprise. Il ne bougeait plus. Etait-il mort ? Helga recula doucement, s'éloignant de celui qui l'avait surprise et avait failli la tuer – si bêtement. Puis elle sentit une douleur aigue lui brûler la main. Sa baguette lui échappa des doigts, comme tirer par une force supérieure et s'envola dans les airs, disparaissant dans la nature.

Stupéfaite, Helga se retourna et aperçut un autre homme vêtu de noir. Cette fois-ci, c'était celui qui avait apporté la torche enflammée. Il se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle, les jambes solidement plantées dans le sol. Une baguette à la main. La jeune femme resta bouche bée devant cette apparition. Venait-il de lui sauver la vie ? Etait-il un sorcier ? Pourquoi alors l'avoir désarmée ? Elle allait se redresser lorsqu'il brandit sa baguette vers elle. Le sort jaillit du bout de bois et la frappa de plein fouet, l'envoyant valser plusieurs mètres plus loin. Lorsqu'elle retomba douloureusement sur le sol, Helga sut qu'elle était réellement en danger. Elle releva la tête juste à temps pour l'apercevoir s'approcher d'elle à grandes enjambées.

Il avait abaissé sa baguette et ne fut donc pas assez rapide lorsque le corps de la jeune femme disparut dans un pop. Il crut voir un éclair blanc et noir se faufiler dans l'herbe haute et se retrouva bien vite seul.

OoOoOo

Helga courait. Ses dents étaient serrées sur sa baguette qu'elle essayait de ne pas lâcher dans sa fuite. Les herbes hautes lui cachaient la vue mais elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir où elle allait. Tout ce qui lui importait c'était de s'éloigner le plus possible de ce sorcier, du bûcher, de ces hommes. Elle ne sut pas réellement combien de minutes ou d'heures elle courut. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, s'écroulant sur le sol, à bout de forces, le soleil brillait quelque part dans le ciel, au-dessus de la cime des arbres. Ses poumons étaient en feu, sa respiration éreintante, son corps en lambeaux. Ses dernières forces la quittant, la jeune femme se sentit submergée par les émotions et les souvenirs qu'elle tentait de retenir depuis le début de la matinée. La tristesse, le vide, la douleur. Le souvenir de cette terrible journée où elle avait pris conscience que sa famille s'était fait attraper et qu'elle devait fuir. La solitude et le chagrin. Elle avait l'impression d'y être de nouveau.

Au-dessus de sa tête, le cri d'un corbeau déchira l'air. Un vent fit bruisser les feuilles des arbres alors que le volatile plongeait à couvert. Helga ouvrit lentement les yeux, se demandant quelle heure il pouvait être. Lorsqu'elle aperçut l'oiseau, elle se redressa doucement. L'herbe lui chatouilla les joues, lui rappelant qu'elle avait revêtu sa forme animale. Elle tenta de se concentrer pour reprendre son apparence humaine mais n'y parvint pas. Le corbeau l'observait d'un œil attentif, l'air indifférent. Lorsqu'elle abandonna et se laissa retomber dans l'herbe, il s'approcha en sautillant. Ouvrant son bec, il fit tomber un petit objet brillant. Helga eut tout juste la force de lever la tête et d'apercevoir le petit diamant blanc entre deux touffes d'herbe. Intriguée, elle avança une patte et l'attrapa dans le creux de ses doigts.

La réaction fut instantanée. Le monde devint noir et elle se sentit tomber dans un gouffre de ténèbres, emportée par une force magistrale qui lui retourna l'estomac.

 _Bonjour,_

 _Voici le 2ème chapitre encore centré sur Helga. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'attends vos impressions avec impatience._

 _Je vous remercie pour votre lecture,_

 _Plume à Papote._


	5. Chapitre 3 : Le corbeau et le blaireau

**Chapitre 3 : Le corbeau et le blaireau.**

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs minutes au Nord de l'Angleterre. Dans le ciel, l'astre nocturne fixait silencieusement les environs, éclairant d'une lueur argentée une vieille demeure délabrée qu'il surplombait. Les herbes folles et les ronces avaient envahi le grand jardin, alors que le lierre se propageait sur les murs de pierres, accentuant l'impression d'abandon. La scène dégageait un sentiment de tristesse et d'oubli malgré le fait que certains détails puissent amener à penser que les lieux étaient habités : les vitres recouvraient chaque fenêtre, empêchant le froid d'entrer, le toit possédait toutes ses tuiles, et il était même possible de voir une légère fumée s'échapper d'une des cheminées certaines nuits. L'endroit pouvait être qualifié de sinistre mais ça convenait parfaitement au propriétaire.

Ce soir-là, comme tous les autres soirs, vêtue d'une longue robe bleue, elle sortit sur la plus haute terrasse de la maison et admira l'astre céleste qui lui faisait face. Parfois, les soirs de pleine lune, elle avait l'impression que l'astre était si gros et plein qu'elle n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour le toucher. Le spectacle était saisissant, lui transmettant toutes sortes de sensations qu'elle aimait savourer. Immobile, la sorcière pouvait sentir le flux magique qui bouillonnait en elle alors qu'une conversation silencieuse se formait entre elle et l'astre lunaire. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'elle parvenait à sentir la puissance de sa magie. Au fil des jours et des années, elle avait appris à la canaliser et à s'en servir malgré la perte de sa baguette – un outil essentiel qui lui permettait de réaliser n'importe quel tour, du plus simple au plus complexe, sans jamais se tromper.

La jeune femme s'approcha de la balustrade pour avoir vue sur la forêt environnante. Les arbres étaient si serrés les uns aux autres qu'elle ne pouvait apercevoir que leurs sommets. Perchée à cette hauteur, on aurait pu penser qu'elle était exposée aux yeux de tous, mais c'était sans compter les sorts de protection magique qu'elle réitérait chaque jour. Ça lui demandait un gros effort mais elle avait appris à utiliser sa magie sans baguette. Elle savait puiser la force dont elle avait besoin dans ce qui l'entourait : la lune, le soleil, les arbres, les animaux. Les murailles magiques qu'elle parvenait à créer et à alimenter entouraient sa propriété et la cachait aux yeux de tous : moldus et sorciers, lui assurant la sécurité dont elle avait besoin.

Un flash de lumière éblouit momentanément les environs, frappant le sol à quelques mètres de son perron, avant de disparaître. La sorcière sursauta, sortant de ses songes et de sa médiation. Son rythme cardiaque s'était soudainement accéléré, faisant chavirer sa magie. Ses doigts s'agrippèrent avec force à la balustrade tandis qu'elle scrutait le noir de la nuit à la recherche d'un signe de lumière, d'une ombre. Un sentiment d'inquiétude mêlé d'espoir la clouait sur place. Elle n'était pas certaine de ce qui venait de se produire mais ses doutes pouvaient peut-être se confirmer. Le moment qu'elle attendait depuis des jours venait-il de se réaliser ? Elle devait descendre pour aller voir, mais elle avait trop peur. Peur d'avoir échoué après tant de mois de travail.

Le cri d'un corbeau déchira la nuit et rompit l'immobilisme dont elle était victime. L'inquiétude fut balayée d'un coup par une bourrasque d'espoir et elle s'engouffra dans la maison avant que le doute ne revienne. Elle dévala une série de marches grinçantes pour déboucher sur le perron de l'entrée, le souffle court. Sur la rambarde de l'escalier de pierres, elle croisa le regard perçant de l'oiseau au plumage charbon et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra encore d'un cran. Le corps tremblant, elle s'enfonça dans le jardin, tous les sens aux aguets. Elle n'avait pas besoin de voir pour se rassurer, elle le sentait. Il y avait une autre présence que la sienne dans les environs. Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le corbeau.

La première chose qu'elle vit fut un morceau de bois bien taillé, d'une vingtaine de centimètre, abandonné dans l'herbe humide. Puis, quelques centimètres plus loin, le petit diamant qu'elle avait elle-même ensorcelé. Il brillait d'un doux éclat sous la lumière blafarde de la lune, comme s'il lui exprimait sa fierté d'avoir accompli sa mission. La sorcière arrêta sa course folle et observa sa découverte. A part ces deux indices, il n'y avait aucune trace du corps qui aurait dû se trouver là.

Le croassement du corbeau l'arrêta juste avant que son pied n'écrase la forme sombre roulée en boule devant elle. C'était bien trop petit pour être un humain pourtant c'était vivant. La sorcière s'accroupit doucement, tendant lentement la main. Ses doigts rencontrèrent une fourrure alors qu'elle retournait la forme sombre et la mettait sur le dos.

Un blaireau.

OoOoOo

Rowena Serdaigle faisait les cent pas dans son salon, l'esprit en ébullition. Elle se répétait en boucle les événements qui venaient de se produire sans trouver de lien logique entre eux. Elle avait ensorcelé une petite pierre, l'avait donnée au corbeau pour qu'il l'apporte à une personne visée. Le corbeau était revenu ainsi que la pierre, accompagnée d'une baguette et d'un blaireau. Devait-elle comprendre que son sortilège avait échoué ? La pierre avait-elle atterri entre les mains de la mauvaise personne ? Faisant tourner la baguette entre ses doigts, Rowena observait minutieusement le bois finement sculpté. Elle regrettait de ne pas mieux s'y connaître dans cet art pour pouvoir déterminer quel était son propriétaire – ou du moins le dernier sorcier à l'avoir utilisée.

Après avoir réfléchis de longues minutes sans réussir à trouver une explication plausible, Rowena pointa la baguette vers la cheminée de la pièce devant laquelle elle se trouvait. Son corps était entièrement tendu par l'appréhension et une certaine excitation. Les questionnements mis à part, elle se rendit compte que c'était la première fois depuis plusieurs longues années qu'elle tenait une baguette entre ses doigts. La sensation était inédite, presque trop belle pour être vraie. Quel qu'aient été les effets de son sortilège, elle avait au moins réussi à mettre la main sur cet objet inestimable. Souvenir remontant des limbes de sa conscience, elle effectua un petit mouvement sec du poignet et sentit le flux magique remonter le long de son bras pour faire vibrer le bois de la baguette. Des étincelles rouges jaillirent de son bout pour aller attiser les braises chaudes qui reposaient au fond de l'âtre. Les flammes grandirent dans la cheminée, apportant une vague de chaleur bienvenue qui fit sourire Rowena. La sensation était si délicieuse qu'elle sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Un petit bruit fit sursauter la sorcière qui en lâcha la baguette qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Le cœur battant, elle se retourna d'un bond et se retrouva nez à nez avec une femme aux cheveux châtains dont le regard brillant était écarquillé sous le coup de la surprise. Les deux femmes, toute deux étonnées, échangèrent un long regard avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de s'exclamer d'une même voix :

\- Rowena !

\- Helga !

Les cheveux légèrement bouclés qui lui retombaient sur la poitrine, un visage rond à la peau pâle, des yeux en amande d'un brun ambré, Rowena la reconnut sur le champ. Sa vieille amie d'enfance n'avait pas changé malgré les années qui s'étaient écoulées sans qu'elles ne puissent se voir. L'émotion que la jeune femme ressentait était telle qu'elle la clouait sur place, l'empêchant de faire le moindre geste, de dire le moindre mot. La jeune Serdaigle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ceux de son ancienne amie. Les secondes s'écoulaient sans qu'elle n'arrive à comprendre comment elle était parvenue à une telle prouesse. Puis, elle réalisa une chose : elle avait réussi ! Son sort avait parfaitement marché, transportant Helga Poufsouffle sur plusieurs centaines de kilomètres jusqu'à elle.

Helga fut la première à réagir. Elle se leva doucement, chancelant sur ses jambes avant de se stabiliser, un petit sourire grandissant doucement sur ses lèvres alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Lentement, alors qu'elle accusait le choc, la jeune Poufsouffle avança d'un pas et tendit une main tremblante vers son amie. Par réflexe et de peur qu'elle ne s'écroule sur le sol, Rowena s'approcha à son tour et la réceptionna alors qu'elle lui tombait dans les bras. Son corps était lourd de fatigue, pourtant, le contact fit tellement de bien à la jeune Serdaigle qu'elle le sera contre son cœur avec une force qu'elle ne croyait pas posséder. Blottie dans ses bras, Helga éclata en sanglots, laissant échapper des sentiments de détresse et de peur que Rowena ressentit de plein fouet. Un nœud se forma dans la gorge de la jeune femme qui sentit l'émotion l'envahir à son tour. Helga était la première personne qu'elle voyait depuis plusieurs années et elle ne pouvait cacher la joie que lui procurait ce contact avec un autre corps humain que le sien.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? chuchota Helga une fois qu'elle se fut calmée. Comment pouvez-vous être en vie ?

La jeune femme se détacha, rompant leur étreinte, pour pouvoir plonger ses yeux bruns dans le bleu acier de ceux de Rowena. Cette dernière put lire dans le regard de son amie toutes les interrogations que celle-ci se posait. Elle avait une folle envie de lui répondre, lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé lorsqu'ils avaient arrêté toute sa famille, mais elle ne savait par où commencer. De plus, le souvenir de cette nuit-là était encore trop douloureux pour qu'elle puisse le laisser remonter à la surface sans éclater en sanglots à son tour. Et s'il y avait une chose dont Rowena Serdaigle avait en horreur, c'était de perdre la face.

\- Et vous, comment avez-vous réussi cette prouesse ? Etait-ce bien vous ce petit blaireau que j'ai ramassé ?

Un sourire étira les traits fins de Rowena, chassant les ombres qui avaient élu domicile sur son visage depuis bien des années.

\- Oh, il m'a fallu de longs mois d'entrainement pour en arriver à ce résultat, sourit Helga en attrapant les mains de son amie dans les siennes. Je vous aiderai si vous voulez pouvoir y arriver vous aussi. Mais est-ce vous qui m'avez fait venir jusqu'ici ? Où sommes-nous d'ailleurs ? Et comment avez-vous fait cela ?

Les questionnements et l'excitation qui émanaient d'Helga arrachèrent un petit rire à la jeune Serdaigle.

\- Je crois que nous avons énormément de choses à nous dire, soupira-t-elle en serrant les mains de son amie dans les siennes. Que diriez-vous de le faire devant un bon repas ?

Helga acquiesça avec joie, les yeux encore brillants de larmes.

\- Il est bon de revoir un visage amical, murmura-t-elle.

OoOoO

Rowena faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre. Un immense lit aux draps bleus occupait la majeure partie de la pièce, l'obligeant à longer les murs. Ses chaussures raclaient le sol, faisant grincer une latte près de la haute fenêtre et une autre près de la petite cheminée. Helga s'était retirée dans une chambre pour reprendre des forces après qu'elle lui eut expliquée ses dernières péripéties. Le décès de sa famille, son retrait dans la nature, puis sa vision et sa quête. La jeune Poufsouffle s'était inquiétée du sort de la jeune sorcière qu'elle avait sauvée du bûcher, ainsi que de celui des parents de cette dernière, mais Rowena avait refusé de la laisser y retourner. Le danger était trop grand. Helga avait été trop affaiblie pour lui tenir tête, mais Rowena ne doutait pas qu'après une longue nuit de sommeil, la jeune femme reviendrait à l'attaque.

Elles s'étaient connues enfants, alors que leurs familles participaient à un rassemblement sorcier de tournoi de baguettes magiques. L'événement avait lieu une fois par an, durant toute une semaine, où les familles de sorciers se retrouvaient chez Sir Winston, un riche sorcier qui possédait une demeure protégée par moultes maléfices permettant de la dissimuler à la vue des moldus. Les meilleurs duellistes s'affrontaient alors dans des joutes spectaculaires, devant des centaines de spectateurs. Une année – il lui semblait une éternité de cela – le frère de Rowena et le père d'Helga avaient bataillé lors d'une des premières manches au centre de l'arène aménagée. Le combat avait duré plusieurs minutes, sous les yeux de deux fillettes situées au premier rang, avant que le père d'Helga ne triomphe brillamment. Bon joueur, le jeune Serdaigle avait alors encouragé son adversaire vainqueur jusqu'à la final qu'il avait perdu de peu. Rowena avait alors pu faire la connaissance de la famille Poufsouffle et de leur dernière fille Helga, âgée de sept ans alors qu'elle en avait huit.

Rowena finit par s'arrêter devant l'âtre de la cheminée noircie par les cendres, dans laquelle il ne restait que la moitié d'une bûche. Son amie lui avait exposé un projet fou. Elle s'était mise en tête de parcourir le pays pour retrouver les sorciers, notamment ceux qui naissaient dans des familles de moldus, pour les protéger contre ces derniers. Mais plus Rowena y réfléchissait, et plus elle en concluait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Elle s'exposerait à de trop grands dangers, pour un résultat qui semblait bien trop incertain. De plus, quelle aide pourrait-elle apporter aux familles de sorciers qu'elle trouverait ? Les sorciers n'étaient pas connus pour leur entraide généreuse. Tous avaient vite compris que la sécurité ne pouvait se trouver qu'en restant isolé et caché. La seule solution qui permettrait de sauver les sorciers du joug des moldus serait de tuer ces derniers, les éradiquer. Mais ils étaient trop nombreux pour cela et Rowena refusait de participer à un tel massacre. S'ils ne parvenaient pas à trouver une autre solution, alors, ils ne valaient pas mieux qu'eux.

La jeune femme soupira tristement. Doucement, elle tendit la main vers l'âtre noire et tenta de se vider l'esprit. Entrer en état de méditation lui faisait toujours le plus grand bien, lui permettant de chasser toutes ses pensées, ses questionnements et ses souvenirs pour se concentrer sur ce qui l'entourait sans se soucier d'autres chose. Elle sentit grandir en elle le flux de sa magie qui se déversait dans ses veines et se dirigea vers sa main droite. Des petits picotements familiers lui parcoururent le bout des doigts et une seconde plus tard, la suie disparut entièrement, laissant apparaître le marbre blanc de la cheminée.

Elle ne pouvait aider son amie. Ce n'était pas la solution raisonnable qu'il fallait adopter.

 _Bonjour,_

 _Voici le troisième chapitre avec l'arrivée d'un nouveau fondateur ! Que pensez-vous de Rowena ? De son histoire et de son lien avec Helga ?_

 _J'attends vos avis avec impatience._

 _Plume à papote._


	6. Chapitre 4 : Pour la survie d'une mère

**Chapitre 4 : Pour la survie d'une mère.**

Ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans la vase alors qu'il traversait le marécage au sol spongieux. Ses pas assurés lui permettaient d'éviter tous les pièges de la nature comme les sables mouvants habilement dissimulés ou les eaux un peu plus profondes dans lesquelles se tapissaient diverses créatures plus ou moins dangereuses. Cette assurance il l'avait acquise au fil des années alors qu'il avait grandi dans la région, explorant ces grands marécages qu'il connaissait maintenant si bien. Il y avait étudié la magie sans à avoir peur d'être dérangé par un moldu égaré, apprenant à reconnaître toutes les espèces de créatures magiques qui y résidaient, et étudiant les différentes plantes qui y poussaient. Mais très vite, ça n'avait plus été suffisant. Il avait épuisé toutes les connaissances que pouvait lui offrir ce lieu et avait ressenti le besoin de découvrir d'autres choses. Il s'était alors détaché du marécage qui l'avait vu grandir pour parcourir tout l'Est de l'Angleterre, rencontrant des sorciers et apprenant auprès d'eux. Aujourd'hui de retour dans ces marais, le jeune homme avait l'impression qu'il ne les avait jamais quittés.

Salazar Serpentard n'aimait pas l'immobilisme. Revenir sur ses pas et devoir mettre de côté ses rêves de conquête du savoir lui pesait sur le cœur, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il se devait d'aider sa mère, tombée gravement malade. Outre le fait qu'elle était le dernier membre de sa famille qu'il pouvait tolérer, il ne supportait pas l'idée de perdre un autre membre de sa race. Que ça soit dû à une cause naturelle ou de l'ignorance aberrante des moldus, il ne pouvait tolérer ce gâchis.

Le jeune homme avisa un arbre penché dont les branches affleuraient la surface de l'eau. Il grimpa habilement sur le tronc et traversa la petite rivière qu'il savait plus profonde à cet endroit-là pour se retrouver sur l'autre rive. Il avait appris de nombreuses choses dans ces marais mais il en avait également profité pour y faire quelques expériences. Sa dernière en date, il l'avait cachée dans un recoin reculé des marécages. Il profitait de son séjour ici pour venir voir comment elle évoluait. Le sol se fit plus dur et stable sous ses pieds alors qu'il s'éloignait du point d'eau. Les arbres plus nombreux autour de lui ne lui évitèrent néanmoins pas les nuées d'insectes qui vinrent attaquer sa peau couverte d'une fine couche de transpiration. L'air ne circulait pas dans le marais, laissant ainsi une chaleur lourde s'installer et se mélanger à l'humidité ambiante. Salazar était habitué à ce climat qu'il avait connu toute son enfance mais c'était la première fois qu'il venait affublé d'une barbe qui lui démangeait la moitié basse du visage.

Le jeune homme sortit sa baguette et chassa d'un simple sortilège les petits parasites qui tentaient de lui prélever du sang. La vue plus dégagée, il aperçut ce qu'il cherchait, caché entre deux imposants troncs. Les diverses plantes hautes masquaient quelque peu le nid qu'il avait créé. Néanmoins, l'imposant animal qui y était installé ne passait pas inaperçu. Affalé, il semblait dormir profondément, laissant échapper un bruit sourd et bruyant de son corps visqueux et couvert de cloques. Sur le sol boueux face à lui, Salazar put apercevoir des traces de pattes de divers espèces animales qui avaient tentées de s'approcher de la bête. Néanmoins, elles n'allaient jamais au-delà de cinq mètres du nid, attestant ainsi que les sorts de protection du sorcier fonctionnaient parfaitement bien.

Salazar s'approcha doucement. Le crapaud à la peau marron ouvrit de petits yeux jaunes et croassa comme pour le saluer. Le sorcier ne répondit rien et délogea l'animal sans ménagement pour découvrir le trésor qu'il couvait. L'œuf était toujours là. Il semblait avoir encore doublé de volume depuis la veille. En posant sa main dessus, Salazar ressenti le battement d'un cœur, doux et régulier. Le processus semblait fonctionner et c'était une merveilleuse nouvelle.

OoOoOo

Lorsque Salazar arriva au petit cottage où vivait à présent sa mère, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Il rangea sa baguette au bois légèrement recourbé qui lui avait servi à éclairer son chemin, et poussa la porte au bois clair. La chaleur qui l'accueillit réchauffa ses joues glacées par le froid nocturne. Il se délesta de sa cape avant de se diriger vers la petite cuisine de la demeure. La pièce se trouvait dans un désordre sans nom. Les casseroles et ustensiles de cuisine trainaient dans chaque recoin, ne laissant que très peu de place pour circuler. En s'y aventurant prudemment, Salazar put apercevoir la petite créature qu'il cherchait, penchée sur un grand bac en pierre rempli d'eau.

\- Messy, appela-t-il sur un ton autoritaire.

\- Oh, Monsieur mon maître est rentré ! Messy commençait à s'inquiéter.

La créature s'était retournée dans un sursaut, faisant claquer ses oreilles disproportionnées l'une contre l'autre. Salazar croisa le marron délavé de ses énormes yeux avant qu'elle ne se prosterne devant lui, son nez s'écrasant sur le sol.

\- Ma mère a-t-elle mangé ? demanda le jeune homme en déversant le contenu de sa sacoche à ses pieds.

\- Oui, Messy a apporté à sa maîtresse son repas. Mais Madame n'a quasiment rien avalé.

\- Je t'avais pourtant dit de la faire manger ! gronda Salazar dont le regard se mit à briller de colère. Apporte-moi un bol de soupe chaude dans sa chambre et nettoie-moi ça.

Il désigna le contenu de son sac répandu sur le sol avant de tourner les talons. Et alors qu'il s'éloignait vers l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait aux chambres, il entendit les couinements douloureux de Messy qui se punissait de n'avoir pas exécuté les ordres donnés. Salazar soupira, il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi sa mère avait absolument tenu à garder cet elfe incapable de rien à son service. La seule chose qu'elle avait voulu emporter de leur ancienne demeure était ce petit être insignifiant qui n'était même pas capable de faire son travail correctement. Si son père avait été encore en vie, il n'aurait jamais laissé faire une telle chose – non, pour lui asservir les créatures magiques n'était pas digne d'un sorcier. A cette pensée, Salazar ne put retenir un ricanement rauque, rempli d'amertume.

La chambre de Madame Serpentard se trouvait au bout de l'étroit couloir. Elle l'avait choisie à leur arrivée ici car elle était particulièrement exposée au soleil matinal, ce qui la mettait de bonne humeur pour commencer la journée – humeur qui se détériorait bien vite par la suite. Lorsque Salazar y entra, il vit la masse sombre d'un corps emmitouflé dans des couvertures alors que le froid entrait par le hublot qui servait de fenêtre et qui était resté ouvert.

\- Pourquoi diable cette fenêtre est-elle ouverte ! s'exclama Salazar en s'empressant d'aller la fermer. MESSY !

Un grognement sortit de couvertures au moment où le jeune homme tirait les rideaux pour essayer de rejeter le froid et allumait un feu dans la minuscule cheminée de la pièce à l'aide de sa baguette.

\- Mère, lança-t-il d'une voix dure.

Il était certain qu'elle avait intentionnellement fait ouvrir cette fenêtre. Peut-être ne l'avait-elle pas fait seule, trop faible pour sortir de son lit ou utiliser sa baguette, mais en amadouant Messy comme elle savait le faire. Ses efforts pour essayer d'en finir avec sa vie commençaient à agacer son fils qui ne savait plus quoi faire pour la faire tenir encore un peu.

\- Combien de fois devrais-je vous dire que je vous libèrerai de votre mal, grogna-t-il. J'aurais l'esprit plus tranquille si vous arrêtiez d'essayer d'en finir avec votre vie dès que j'ai le dos tourné. Je ne vais quand même pas devoir rester dans cette chambre toute la journée à vous tenir à l'œil ?

Avisant les couvertures roulées en boule, il s'empressa de la border pour éviter que le moindre courant d'air ne passe et faire remonter la température de son corps tremblant. Il dégagea le visage de sa mère, lui permettant de respirer et ignora le regard noir qu'elle lui adressa. Sa peau avait viré vers le gris maladif alors que le peu de cheveux qui lui restaient sur la tête avait complètement blanchi. Elle semblait à deux pas de la mort et pourtant Salazar savait qu'elle tiendrait encore quelques jours. La lueur de colère qui brillait dans son regard montrait bien qu'elle était encore lucide et animée d'une certaine force. Malgré tout ce qu'elle essayait de lui faire croire, elle n'avait pas encore totalement abandonné l'infime espoir qu'il lui promettait. Elle ne supportait seulement pas de rester coucher à attendre qu'il daigne trouver le remède qui la sauverait.

Messy apparut sur le pas de la porte, apportant un bol de soupe fumant sur un plateau qui semblait trop lourd pour ses faibles bras. Salazar le lui arracha des mains avant qu'une catastrophe ne se réalise et la chassa d'un regard noir, réussissant à lui administrer un coup de pied dans le ventre pour la punir d'avoir laissé la fenêtre ouverte. L'elfe couina minablement avant de sortir précipitamment de la pièce.

\- Cette elfe est une incapable, grommela-t-il en plongeant la cuillère dans le bol. Mais il y aura au moins quelqu'un qui veiller sur vous durant les prochains jours.

Les yeux de sa mère s'écarquillèrent de surprise alors qu'il lui enfonçait de force la cuillère dans la bouche, manquant de l'étouffer avec le liquide brulant. Déglutissant péniblement, elle réussit à lever une main et la posa sur son avant-bras, exerçant une pression si faible qu'il douta un instant de son existence.

\- Je vous ai promis un remède, décréta-t-il en soutenant son regard noir. Et pour cela il va falloir que j'aille chercher de l'aide. Il me faut le conseil d'un spécialiste. Je dois donc me rendre chez Sir Winston pour son fameux tournoi qui débutera dans quelques jours. Je ne serai pas long je vous le promets.

Il lui fit avaler encore quelques cuillères avant de reposer le bol sur son plateau.

\- D'ici là, tachez de rester en vie, lâcha-t-il sans la regarder. Je ne veux pas que tous mes efforts aient été fournis pour rien, ai-je été clair ?

Il se pencha sur elle, faisant résonner la fin de sa phrase entre leurs deux corps. Ses lèvres scellées depuis plusieurs semaines tremblèrent légèrement alors que ses yeux s'agrandissaient un peu plus, brillant d'une nouvelle lueur. Etait-ce de l'inquiétude ? Il ne parvenait pas toujours à déchiffrer les pensées de sa mère, mais Salazar s'accrocha à ce nouveau signe qu'il considéra comme positif. Elle l'écouterait et l'attendrait. C'était peut-être sa dernière chance pour cela.

Il pressa rapidement ses doigts puis se releva, soudain maladroit dans ses gestes.

\- Reposez-vous, mangez et restez au chaud. C'est tout ce que je vous demande.

Il la regarda encore une longue seconde puis sortit de la chambre en grandes enjambées. L'idée de partir de cette maison lui procurait une joie folle. C'était l'occasion rêvé pour se replonger dans le monde sorcier et s'éloigner de cette solitude pesante qu'il arborait. Il avait encore tant de choses à apprendre. Plus vite il aurait réglé le problème de sa mère, plus rapidement il retrouverait sa pleine liberté.

 _Bonsoir,_

 _Voici un nouveau chapitre mettant en scène un nouveau personnage ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_

 _Je vous remercie pour votre lecture. N'hésitez pas à commenter (c'est avec des avis qu'on s'améliore !)_

 _Plume à Papote._


	7. Chapitre 5 : Le lion dans l'arène

**Chapitre 5 : Un lion dans l'arène.**

La forêt lui avait semblé petite et non dangereuse de premier abord. Pourtant, en s'y enfonçant par l'étroit sentier, il s'était vite rendu compte que des sortilèges avaient été lancés pour jouer sur les apparences des lieux et tromper le visiteur. Les arbres se faisaient plus nombreux, l'encerclant de toute part au point d'empêcher la lumière du jour de pénétrer leurs branchages. Le sentier soudain plus sinueux, aborda des tournants abrupts qui, il en était certain, le fit revenir sur ses pas à maintes reprises. Et alors qu'il s'échinait à poursuivre son chemin, le chemin fut obstrué par un imposant buisson épineux dans lequel il disparaissait complètement, le laissant seul et sans plus aucun point de repère.

Commençant à perdre patience, Salazar sortit sa baguette magique, et effectua un geste complexe du poignet. Il sentit le bois souple vibrer entre ses mains alors que de petites étincelles rouges apparaissaient devant ses yeux, bondissant dans l'espace avant d'indiquer une direction sur sa droite. Satisfait, il aperçut un passage entre deux troncs d'arbres et s'y engouffra, espérant que sa destination ne serait pas loin derrière. Malheureusement, après plusieurs minutes de marche à suivre les petites étincelles rouges qui brillaient dans l'obscurité, seule source de lumière apaisante, il se rendit vite compte que la forêt dans laquelle il se trouvait n'en avait pas fini avec lui. La terre se mit à trembler sous ses pieds alors que des grognements indistincts s'élevaient tout autour de lui. Quelque chose approchait à grand pas, et ce n'était sûrement pas quelqu'un qui allait lui indiquer gentiment le chemin. Resserrant ses doigts sur sa baguette, Salazar observa minutieusement la végétation qui l'entourait, essayant de déterminer l'origine de la menace. Il l'entendit plus qu'il ne la vit jaillir d'un bosquet et fondre sur lui. Un ventre rose, des sabots qui frôlèrent son visage. Il ne vit pas la bête dans son entier mais sentit l'odeur nauséabonde qu'elle dégageait. Il ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus et s'enfuit dans la forêt, ne faisant pas attention où il mettait les pieds alors que le bruit sourd des sabots piétinant le sol le poursuivait.

Essoufflé par l'effort qu'il avait dû fournir pour échapper à ce troupeau de sangliers, Salazar se dressa finalement devant l'imposant portail en fer noir qui lui barrait le passage. Son sentiment de joie d'avoir finalement trouvé la sortie de cette imposante forêt était gâché par son agacement grandissant face aux ridicules épreuves qu'on avait mis sur sa route. Et lorsqu'il se rendit compte que l'accès était fermée et qu'il ne parviendrait pas à entrer, il perdit complètement patience et laissa échapper sa colère par un cri rauque qui fendit l'air et fit s'envoler une nuée d'oiseaux qui paressaient sur la pelouse un peu plus loin. Pourquoi diable était-ce si difficile de se rendre chez ce stupide Winston ? Se croyait-il au-dessus de tous pour compliquer la vie de ses visiteurs !

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à défouler un peu plus de sa colère sur le portail, objet de son malheur, il aperçut le visage d'une jeune fille apparaître derrière l'arbre le plus proche du sentier. Ses longs cheveux roux tombaient sur sa poitrine légèrement dénudée, cachant le blanc laiteux de sa peau. Ses yeux d'un bleu vif l'observèrent avec curiosité sans qu'elle n'ose s'approcher d'un pas, restant ainsi hors de portée. En sécurité.

Salazar se redressa. Peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu finalement. Il se racla la gorge et arrangea son vieux costume élimé, reprenant contenance.

\- S'il vous plaît, Milady, appela-t-il de sa voix la plus courtoise. Pourriez-vous me dire comment je puis rentrer dans cette demeure ?

La jeune fille sembla hésiter, s'effaçant derrière l'arbre, prête à rebrousser chemin. Salazar serra les dents en la voyant disparaître, prêt à se remettre à hurler à plein poumon pour qu'elle daigne s'approcher. Il n'eut néanmoins pas à en arriver à cet extrême puisqu'elle finit par s'approcher d'elle-même. Sa robe d'un rose pâle lui donnait l'air chétif d'une enfant à peine entrée dans l'adolescence. Pourtant, elle ne détourna pas les yeux en arrivant à sa hauteur, l'étudiant avec autant d'attention qu'il lui en portait.

Légèrement confus, Salazar ne trouva pas tout de suite ses mots. Il n'avait pas imaginé qu'elle fut si jeune en l'apercevant derrière son arbre. Et jamais une fille de son âge n'avait osé lui lancer un tel regard.

\- Que désirez-vous savoir messire ?

Sa voix, fluette mais douce, résonna dans l'air comme une douce mélodie qui le détendit légèrement.

\- Comment puis-je faire pour me rendre chez Sir Winston ? demanda-t-il en retrouvant le contrôle de sa voix.

\- Oh, s'exclama-t-elle. C'est bien simple voyez-vous. Il suffit que quelqu'un qui se trouve dans la demeure vous invite à entrer.

Un charmant sourire vint éclairer son visage de porcelaine, la faisant irradier de l'intérieur. Salazar fronça ses sourcils, détachant ses yeux de la demoiselle le temps d'observer le grand portail qui s'étendait vers le ciel sur plusieurs mètres.

\- Si quelqu'un m'y invite, ce portail s'ouvrira donc ? souffla-t-il en baissant de nouveau les yeux.

\- Effectivement messire, acquiesça-t-elle en souriant légèrement.

\- Bon, et bien, voudriez-vous bien m'y inviter ?

Il sentait qu'elle se jouait de sa patience, l'obligeant à formuler la question qui était pourtant si évidente.

\- Pourquoi vous rendez-vous chez Sir Winston ? demanda-t-elle en clignant innocemment des paupières, faisant danser ses longs cils blonds.

\- Je souhaite assister à son tournoi annuel, répondit patiemment Salazar.

\- Oh, vous souhaitez y participer ?

La façon qu'elle avait d'exprimer sa surprise commençait à sérieusement agacer le jeune Serpentard. Il comprenait soudainement que cette jeune fille était parfaitement consciente du charme qu'elle possédait et qu'elle n'hésitait pas à en user sur les hommes. Peut-être même aimait-elle être en position de force. Il lui aurait bien fait ravaler son sourire angélique d'un coup de baguette magique si elle n'avait été sa seule solution pour entrer. Il se força donc au calme et afficha même un petit sourire crispé.

\- Non, simplement pouvoir profiter du spectacle, répondit-il aimablement.

\- Très bien.

Elle posa une main minuscule sur la poignée intérieure du portail et celui-ci s'ouvrit dans un petit grincement, lui ouvrant la voie.

\- Milady.

Il s'avança, pénétrant la demeure de Sir Winston, et s'inclina devant la jeune fille.

\- Je vous suis très reconnaissant pour votre aide.

Elle lui tendit naturellement la main pour qu'il y dépose un baiser.

\- Je vous en prie mon Seigneur, répondit-elle en se remettant à battre des cils. Puis-je vous escorter jusqu'aux festivités ? Je crains que nous ne vous ayons pas attendu pour commencer.

Salazar aurait aimé se débarrasser d'elle, néanmoins la courtoisie l'obligeait à accepter. Il remonta donc la longue allée à ses côtés et fut soulagé de rejoindre plusieurs sorciers qui discutaient avec animation dans les premiers salons qu'ils traversèrent. Il tenta d'accélérer l'allure et de se perdre dans la foule mais dès qu'il jetait un œil derrière son épaule il apercevait sa chevelure rousse qui le suivait de près.

\- Voulez-vous vous asseoir dans notre loge ? Ma famille est placée au centre des gradins, nous assurant la meilleure place pour assister aux duels.

Je vous remercie mais je vais me débrouiller tout seul. J'ai été ravi de faire votre connaissance Lady …

\- Lady Gryffondor, termina-t-elle en lui tendant de nouveau sa main. N'hésitez pas si vous changez d'avis.

Salazar sentit son cœur s'arrêter et son moral tomber au plus bas. Lui qui cherchait justement un Gryffondor aurait dû la retenir pour lui demander plus amples informations. Néanmoins, il n'eut pas le cœur de la garder auprès de lui et la laissa s'éloigner dans la foule. Il n'aimait pas se retrouver aux côtés de femmes de la haute société. Leur coquetterie le mettait mal à l'aise et elles ne possédaient pas une once d'intérêt pour lui. Les quelques minutes qu'il avait passé avec Lady Gryffondor le confortaient grandement dans cette idée et il décida de dénicher lui-même un autre membre de l'illustre famille.

Délesté de son fardeau, le jeune homme se mit donc à circuler à son aise parmi les convives, écoutant d'une oreille discrète les conversations. Tous les sorciers qui étaient rassemblés ici se retrouvaient avec plaisir, échangeant des nouvelles de leurs familles et leurs connaissances. De telle rencontre était assez rare pour ne pas être savourée par chacun. Les nouvelles pouvaient ainsi se diffuser de bouche à oreille et faire le tour de la demeure plusieurs fois de suite. Salazar apprit donc qu'une sorcière avait épousé un moldu et avait été obligée de lui donner un filtre d'amour pour l'empêcher de la quitter une fois qu'il eut découvert son statut de sorcière. Que la famille Poufsouffle avait été décimée l'année précédente mais qu'une des filles avait sûrement survécu, s'échappant avant d'être attrapée à son tour. Qu'un nouveau fabricant de baguettes tentait de vendre ses créations dans le Sud du pays. Qu'un sorcier prenait un malin plaisir à dénoncer ses semblables pour recevoir des primes. Les informations s'échappaient des conversations, sans aucune gêne, permettant à Salazar de circuler sans avoir à apostropher quelqu'un.

La tête pleine de ces informations futiles, le jeune homme finit par déboucher dans les jardins de la demeure. Les lieux étaient spacieux, offrant aux invités de quoi se divertir avec un labyrinthe géant, une terrasse exposée au soleil printanier, de belles fontaines et des sculptures à admirer et, l'objet de toutes les attentions, une véritable arène dans laquelle se déroulaient les duels. Salazar s'y dirigea malgré lui, suivant le flot des convives. Il n'avait jamais participé à un duel de sorciers, n'utilisant sa baguette que pour son bien être quotidien ou pour se défendre. Mais ayant un niveau assez élevé en magie, il savait qu'il parviendrait à tous les battre sans aucune difficulté. Il n'avait simplement pas le temps à cela.

La foule était dense et Salazar dut jouer des coudes pour parvenir à trouver une place au premier rang. En balayant l'espace circulaire du regard, il repéra la fameuse loge où devait se trouver la famille Gryffondor. Celle-ci ne devait pas se mêler à la foule des invités, ce pourquoi il n'en a croisé aucun depuis son arrivée. Il était trop éloigné pour pouvoir détailler les visages des personnes qui y étaient présentes, il décida néanmoins de prendre son mal en patience et d'attendre la fin des duels avant d'aller à leur rencontre.

OoOoOo

Les combats avaient fait rage pendant plus de la moitié de l'après-midi, démontrant un niveau de magie qui avait surpris Salazar. Les participants avaient été rapides et adroits. De véritables duellistes. Les choses étaient devenues plus intéressantes encore lorsque le favori, Godric Gryffondor – plusieurs fois vainqueur du tournoi – était entré dans l'arène pour le dernier duel. Il s'était avancé d'une démarche assurée de celui qui se voyait déjà vainqueur, l'épée à sa ceinture étincelant sous les rayons du soleil couchant. L'agilité du jeune Gryffondor était notoire, néanmoins Salazar n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire face à ses gestes excessivement théâtraux. S'il se battait réellement comme cela durant un duel où sa vie était en jeu, Salazar ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Pourtant, cela avait fonctionné car il avait réussi à désarmer son adversaire tout en l'envoyant valser à plusieurs mètres sans être touché une seule fois par un maléfice. Salazar avait applaudi faiblement alors qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissements s'élevait dans les tribunes tout autour de lui.

Par la suite, tout le monde s'était rendu dans le château de Sir Winston pour profiter du fabuleux buffet qui y était servi. La salle de réception, agrandit par un sortilège d'extension, avait permis de dresser une table et d'y installer tous les invités. Les plats avaient circulé par dizaines, se vidant en quelques secondes tandis que les verres se replissaient dès que la dernière goutte d'alcool était ingurgitée. Assis presque en bout de table, Salazar ignorait ses voisins – une bande de sorciers aux nez rougis par la quantité d'alcool qu'ils avaient consommée. Peu familier à ce genre de festivités, le jeune homme était resté en retrait et avait passé toute la durée du repas à observer les convives, s'attardant tout spécialement sur la famille aux cheveux brun-roux qui se trouvait au centre de la table, près de Sir Winston.

La performance de Godric Gryffondor était le sujet de toutes les conversations. Le jeune homme, assis au milieu de sa famille, mangeait tranquillement, levant son verre à chaque toast donné à son honneur. Son visage carré était éclairé par un franc sourire qui lui donnait un air avenant. Mais Salazar reconnut sans mal la lueur qui pétillait au fond de son regard et qui trahissait le sentiment de supériorité qui animait l'homme. Plus Salazar l'observait, plus il ressentait son envie de tisser des liens avec cet individu. Malgré sa performance, que le jeune Serpentard jugeait moyenne, sa réputation et sa stature laissaient voir le puissant sorcier qu'il était. Oui, Godric Gryffondor était puissant, charismatique et issu d'une lignée de Sang-Pur. Un sorcier dans toute sa splendeur. Et il avait sûrement des connaissances à lui transmettre, des techniques élaborées sur ses sortilèges.

Lorsque le dessert fut servi, Salazar ne tenait plus en place. Il aurait voulu que tous ces sorciers sortent pour le laisser discuter tranquillement avec le jeune Gryffondor alors hors de portée. Il y avait des choses bien plus importantes que se vanter de la dernière baguette à la mode ou de cette habitude ridicule de porter des robes trop longues. Les plats étaient certes délicieux mais Salazar perdait son temps à rester assis de la sorte à patienter. Alors que son voisin de droite lui posait de nouveau une question sur le climat du Sud de l'Angleterre, Salazar fit racler les pieds de sa chaise et sortit sans un mot.

Le jeune Serpentard avait rencontré beaucoup de sorciers lors de ses voyages. Il avait longuement discuté et partagé avec eux, mais n'avait jamais aimé les soirées festives où toutes les bonnes manières étaient oubliées au profit de légèretés futiles. L'alcool aidait à délier les langues et à apprécier le moment présent, permettant d'oublier tous les problèmes avec les moldus. Mais les sujets de discussion se dégradaient instantanément. Heureux d'échapper finalement à cette ambiance pesante, le jeune homme traversa deux petits salons vides et déboucha sur la terrasse. Des photophores installés un peu partout projetaient une douce lueur sur la pierre blanche, guidant ainsi les rares convives qui voulaient prendre un peu l'air dans la fraicheur de la nuit.

Salazar s'arrêta près d'une balustrade pour observer les jardins plongés dans la pénombre et laissa ses pensées divaguer pour se concentrer sur sa mère. La voir dans cet état, clouée au lit, trop faible pour pouvoir marcher le touchait plus qu'il n'aurait souhaité l'avouer. Il l'avait toujours vue comme une grande sorcière, à fort caractère, qui défendait haut et fort ses idéaux. Elle lui avait tout appris : ses bases en magie et ses principes selon lesquels la pureté du sang permettait une magie plus puissante. Elle avait été la seule avec qui il aimait passer du temps et partager ses points de vue. Son père lui, était trop occupé à vouloir réconcilier moldus et sorciers pour prendre le temps d'élever son fils. Et cela avait conduit à sa perte, tout en confortant Salazar dans les idées véhiculées par sa mère : les moldus ne méritaient pas d'avoir autant d'emprise sur la vie des sorciers. Il fallait réagir et se battre. Néanmoins, savoir sa mère en si mauvaise santé laissait un froid dans son cœur qu'il ne pouvait ignorer.

\- Vous êtes bien solitaire pour un sorcier qui participe à un rassemblement comme celui-ci, énonça une voix dans son dos.

Salazar sursauta en se retournant brusquement. Près de la véranda par laquelle il était sorti se trouvait Godric Gryffondor en personne, étincelant dans son armure argentée qu'il semblait porter comme une seconde peau. Il était seul, ayant finalement réussi à échapper à ses admirateurs. Son visage à moitié plongé dans l'ombre laissait deviner un petit sourire en coin, comme s'il savait exactement ce que le jeune Serpentard pensait. Face à cette approche peu protocolaire, Salazar se sentit pris sur le fait, trop surpris pour réagir.

\- Les convives n'ont pas l'air de vous trouver bien sympathique, ajouta-t-il en laissant échapper un éclat de rire.

Salazar n'aimait pas son ton moqueur mais il réalisa qu'il tenait là l'occasion rêvée de s'entretenir avec le jeune Gryffondor. Il se força donc à reprendre contenance rapidement.

\- Ce genre de rassemblement ne m'intéresse pas vraiment, avoua le jeune homme en se redressant.

\- Oh, qu'est qui vous amène donc dans le manoir de Sir Winston dans ce cas ? Cela doit être d'une importance primordiale si vous vous obligez à subir ce genre de festivités futiles.

Salazar n'apercevait pas bien les traits de son visage de son interlocuteur mais il crut apercevoir son sourire s'élargir, dévoilant quelques dents blanches. Godric Gryffondor était quelqu'un de connu dans le monde des sorciers. Nombreux devaient être ceux qui venaient à sa rencontre pour lui demander maints services. Comment Salazar pouvait donc attirer l'attention de Gryffondor sur l'importance de sa propre requête ?

\- En réalité, je suis à la recherche de quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider à sauver une sorcière, révéla-t-il lentement.

Alors qu'il allait poursuivre, Salazar s'arrêta net en voyant son interlocuteur se redresser et faire un pas en avant. Son visage fut entièrement éclairé par la lueur des flammes d'un photophore dévoilant une expression sérieuse et attentive qui avait chassé son sourire moqueur.

\- Vous voulez aider une sorcière ? s'exclama le duelliste en le détaillant longuement. Puis-je vous demander de quoi il retourne ?

Salazar ne put retenir un sourire et un léger soupir de soulagement. Cela serait sans doute plus facile qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Ce qu'on lui avait dit sur l'esprit chevaleresque de Godric Gryffondor était donc véridique. Cela jouait incontestablement en sa faveur. Il se sentit reprendre l'avantage, plus à l'aise dans cette conversation qui avait commencé de la plus étrange des façons.

\- Une maladie dont j'ignore la cause a touché ma mère, lui apprit-il. J'ai essayé maintes potions pour arrêter les symptômes mais rien n'a fonctionné. Je suis à la recherche d'une guérisseuse qui pourrait me venir en aide.

\- Ma grand-mère est la personne qu'il vous faut ! s'exclama Godric, le regard brillant. C'est une grande guérisseuse qui a formé nombre de ses pairs. Je peux vous conduire à elle. Si nous partons sur le champ, nous arriverons avant la tombée de la nuit de demain.

Une expression de surprise déforma les traits de Salazar. Gryffondor lui présentait sa solution sans qu'il n'ait à argumenter le moins du monde. Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'argumenter longuement sur le nombre de services qu'il aurait pu lui rendre en retour. Non. Gryffondor lui servait la solution à son problème sur un plateau d'argent. Cela était trop beau pour être vrai.

\- Mais, et votre duel de demain ?

\- Je vais déclarer forfait. Cela fait cinq années que je remporte le premier prix, je pourrais faire une exception cette fois-ci, répondit Godric en souriant franchement. Pour la bonne cause.

Le jeune Serpentard acquiesça lentement, déstabilisé. Il n'aurait jamais cru que sa requête lui soit accordée aussi rapidement.

\- Avez-vous un cheval pour voyager ?

 _Bonjour,_

 _Voilà un nouveau chapitre, toujours sous le point de vue de Salazar et nous faisons la rencontre du dernier des fondateurs ! Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? Et comment trouvez-vous la relation qui s'instaure entre les deux fondateurs ?_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions. Merci pour votre lecture._

 _Plume à papote._


End file.
